Legacy Of The Clans
by Mooncloudpanther
Summary: Many moons after the fight against the Dark Forest, the clans seem to have recovered and a new generation is making their mark on the history of the Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Bramblestar lay on his side, basking in the warm sun that filtered through the branches onto Highledge. He looked around for his temporary deputy, as Squirrelflight was expecting their kits.

He finally saw the lazy furball leaving the warriors' den. It was about sunhigh, and Bramblestar recalled that Graystripe had led the moon-high patrol. He flicked his tail, beckoning the gray warrior over. Graystripe flicked his ears and quickly bounded over to the fresh-kill pile and snatched two plump mice from the pile.

"Yes, Bramblestar?" Graystripe mewed, dropping one of the mice in front of Bramblestar. Then he settled down and bit into his own mouse.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yeah, it is." The gray warrior mewed questioningly.

"I was thinking of taking a hunting patrol out, but," he let his thought trail off and turned his gaze to the nursery. He took a bite of the mouse and chewed slowly, some-what thinking. Graystripe followed his gaze and nodded; he understood.

"But you want to be here in case she starts kitting?" Graystripe finished, his whiskers twitching with amusement; all _caring_ fathers were that way. Bramblestar glanced at him, slightly worried. "I understand. I'll get Berrynose and Mousewhisker on the hunting patrols, Dovewing and Spottedear and Dewclaw too." He mewed, finishing his mouse and getting to his paws. Bramblestar nodded and the gray warrior made his way down the rockfall.

"Oh, and Bramblestar?" The gray warrior paused and looked back over his shoulder. "I hope you intend on going to the Gathering tonight." With that said, Graystripe continued on his way and vanished into the warriors' den.

Bramblestar blinked disbelievingly, he'd forgotten that there was a full moon tonight! _Mouse-brain!_ he called himself. He quickly finished his mouse and heaved himself to his paws. Bramblestar stretched and leaped down from Highledge, and found his paws carrying him to the nursery. _I should check and see how Cinderheart's three kits are, her foster kits were apprenticed two moons ago. Sunpaw and Foxpaw aren't that much older than Emberkit, Honeykit, or Silverkit!_ he thought. _Even Ashpaw and Firepaw aren't that much older_-they were apprenticed three moons ago.

Quietly, he ducked into the nursery and heard Cinderheart call out a greeting that was cut short by her grunting, "_oof!_ Get off!" He looked at the young queen, who'd once been Cinderpelt, and he saw her oldest, Emberkit, standing on her head. A heartbeat later Emberkit's sister, Honeykit, bowled into his side and the two began to playfully wrestle. Bramblestar warmly recalled his kitten-hood, how he and Tawnypelt, Tawnykit then, would wrestle. He also recalled how Firestar hadn't trusted him and he shook his head.

He purred a bit, they reminded him of Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. _Honeykit is the right color too, just with no tabby markings. _He looked at the brilliant golden she-kit, and the gray tom. _Honeykit takes after her father, she even has his amber eyes. Emberkit takes after his mother, but has his father's eyes. _He glanced over at Silverkit, a silver tabby she-kit with green eyes. _Blind_ green eyes. Bramblestar briefly wondered what she could train as. Jayfeather already had an apprentice; Ravenpaw.

"They'll make great warriors," he mewed, pushing Silverkit's blindness from his mind. He flicked his tail at Emberkit and Honeykit.

"Heh. Maybe when they learn to respect their elders!" Cinderheart mewed indignantly, but with an amused proud look aimed at Honeykit and Emberkit, who sat up, beaming, and groomed themselves. From the corner of his eye, he saw Silverkit laying quietly before she rolled over, so that her back was to them. Cinderheart saw it too. "I swear she has been around Jayfeather too much." She murmured, "though Jayfeather doesn't recall seeing her anywhere other than around me." Cinderheart snorted._ Maybe it's a 'blind' thing. _

Leaning close to Bramblestar she mewed, "They remind you of anyone?" Bramblestar flicked his ear and gave _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Yeah, Lion_kit_, Holly_kit_, and Jay_kit_." He looked at the three, and remembered when he'd thought Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were his-he was so proud. He was still proud of them after he'd learned they weren't his, but he was also hurt that Squirrelflight hadn't trusted him. Now Squirrelflight was expecting _his_ kits. "I'm going to have to find them mentors, aren't I?" Bramblestar asked, amused.

"It would be much appreciated." Daisy mewed. "No cat can get a wink of sleep with them bouncing around!"

"And I'd _love_ getting back to my warrior duties," Cinderheart put in. Honeykit and Emberkit looked at him with hopeful eyes, while their younger sister grumbled something.

"Don't worry, I'll find them good mentors." _Who would Firestar choose?_ Obviously_ a cat that can handle a rowdy apprentice._ He thought.

"Go find your mate," Cinderheart said, playfully swatting her leader's nose with sheathed claws. Bramblestar quickly backed up and caught sight of his apprentice, Snowypaw, sharing tongues with her sister, Whitepaw, infront of the apprentices' den. His pelt burned with guilt, and he realized he'd been neglecting her training.

He padded up to them, but before he could even meow 'mouse', Snowypaw mewed, without looking up, "I understand. Don't worry: I haven't fallen behind on my training. Graystripe asked Berrynose to continue my training with Mousewhisker until Squirrelflight has her kits." Graystripe! Starclan bless that cat! Berrynose too.

Whitepaw looked up and meowed, "you realize she went on a walk with Leafpool?" Bramblestar shook his head, _why didn't she tell me?_ For a brief moment he thought of how Squirrelflight and Leafpool had went out for a walk in leaf-bare, and Leafpool had kitted. He later found out Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather weren't his. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

"You just missed her." After seeing Bramblestar's some-what confused look she added, "She had been visiting Spiderleg and Purdy. She went to ask you, but she didn't know you were in the nursery." She explained. "We didn't either, nor did Leafpool."

"She assumed you went hunting with Berrynose; he just left to go hunting with Bumblestripe and Ashpaw." Despite being relieved, Bramblestar shot her an inquiring glance, _why hadn't she gone with if Berrynose was continuing her training?_ "Mousewhisker wanted us to stay in camp so we could go on the moonhigh patrol." He nodded slowly, _leave it Mousewhisker and Graystripe to run the clan while Squirrelflight is getting close to kitting. _He sighed at the thought.

He was glad it wasn't like last time, he didn't even know why he had thought that. Squirrelflight was his _loyal_ deputy and mate! "Thanks," he nodded and headed towards the gorse tunnel. He emerged from the tunnel and easily found Squirrelflight and Leafpool's scent. Bramblestar followed the scent at a brisk pace, and almost collided with Leafpool. Leafpool sprang backwards and landed a well-aimed blow at his nose, claws unsheathed, with her back arched and hissing.

Bramblestar skidded to a halt and flinched back in surprise, "Ow!" He saw Leafpool relax, he'd startled her while she was 'escorting' her sister who was heavy with kits. He shook his muzzle and saw a few drops of blood splatter onto the forest floor, "that hurt!"

Leafpool looked at her paws, as if ashamed she'd harmed any cat, "sorry Bramblestar."

"Leafpool?" Squirrelflight called from ahead. "What was that?"

"Bramblestar." Leafpool called back, bounding up the path, Bramblestar just behind.

Squirrelflight brightened, seeing her mate. "I thought you went hunting with Berrynose?" She asked.

"Nope." He mewed, pressing his muzzle against Squirrelflight's. "I was talking to Cinderheart about apprenticing Emberkit, Honeykit, and Silverkit."

Squirrelflight purred. "Honeykit's mentor will need to have a _lot _of patience."

Leafpool scoffed, "_Your_ mentor needed _all_ of Starclan's patience to deal with _you!_" She twitched her ears and whiskers in amusement. Squirrelflight gasped.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about!" She responded playfully.

"Well, at least we discovered you have _claws_, there was no question with _her_." Bramblestar teased Leafpool.

Leafpool scoffed. "Oh, that's it you stupid fur-ball!" She playfully leaped at Bramblestar with sheathed claws. He dodged and nudged her side, she stumbled a bit before turning and gently nipping his shoulder.

Squirrelflight watched her sister and mate play-fight, her whiskers quivering in amusement. "Okay, you kits!" She mewed mischievously. Bramblestar had just pinned Leafpool to the ground with one paw holding her down. Both of them looked at her, a bit startled.

They returned to camp and Bramblestar laid on Highledge, thinking of who Emberkit and Honeykit's mentors would be, and what to do with Silverkit. He'd heard that she'd wanted to be Jayfeather's apprentice, but he already had Ravenpaw. _Maybe she could still help him, like Briarlight did, before Ravenpaw became an apprentice._ Of course Briarlight still helped Jayfeather out. He sighed. _I think Thornclaw would be a good mentor to Emberkit. _So who would be a good mentor for Honeykit?

_"Honeykit's mentor will need to have a _lot _of patience"_ Squirrelflight had mewed.

_Hmm... Brackenfur? _He was a good mentor to Hollyleaf, he recalled. _So, Thornclaw for Emberkit and Brackenfur for Honeykit._ Bramblestar got to his paws and padded to the warriors' den. "Hey," he poked is head in, "Brackenfur and Thornclaw in here?" Brightheart looked up, startled. The white-and-ginger she-cat shook her head.

"Thornclaw is patrolling the Windclan border with Foxleap, Birchfall, and Gingerleaf. Brackenfur went on a hunting patrol with Dovewing and Mousewhisker, by the Shadowclan border." She informed him.

"Thanks." He ducked out and padded towards the apprentices' den, and ducked in. He saw Ashpaw and Foxpaw sharing tongues. The two she-cats looked up, ears pricked. "Ashpaw, would you go get Brackenfur? He's on a hunting patrol by the Shadowclan border. Tell him I need to talk to him, preferably _now._ And Foxpaw, will you give Thornclaw the same message, he's patrolling the Windclan border." The two she-cats shared an excited glance, before springing to their paws.

Bramblestar backed up and the two raced past him and through the gorse tunnel.

* * *

"Jayfeather!" Jayfeather heard his apprentice's irritated mew, as if she'd been trying to wake him for some time.

"What?" He grumbled, still curled up in his nest. He patiently waited for her to say what was on her mind; she always did. He growled in irritation when she just glared at him, waiting for _him_ to get out of his nest _before_ she said anything. He sat up, glaring at her. "What is so bloody important I have to be _up_ for you to say what's on your mind?" He growled.

Jayfeather heard Ravenpaw stand up and tap his shoulder with her tail-tip, a gesture that showed she wanted him to follow her._ I could just walk through her thoughts, she knows I have the ability._ He told himself, _yeah, and last time you did she shredded you with her sharp-tongue, mouse-brain._

Sighing, Jayfeather got to his paws, stretched, and shook the moss from his pelt and followed his young apprentice. He stopped beside her at the entrance, and sat down next to her. Jayfeather could tell she was gazing at something, and from the sounds of it, it was his brother's kits: Emberkit, Honeykit, and Silverkit. He could hear Honeykit and Emberkit scuffling with each other, but Silverkit was almost silent.

Jayfeather flicked his ears in agitation. "What do you see?" Ravenpaw asked. Was she trying to antagonize him?

"I'm _blind_, if you haven't noticed," he snapped.

"That's my point." She mewed calmly. "But you _aren't_ blind to everything." He felt her gaze shift from Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits to him. Jayfeather hated it when she started this.

He growled, what _was_ her point? "Great Starclan!" He muttered.

Jayfeather heard his apprentice sigh. "Haven't you noticed _anything_ about Silverkit?" Jayfeather remained silent, thinking. He couldn't recall anything peculiar about Silverkit, aside from her being almost dead-silent. After a few heart-beats of silence, Ravenpaw mewed, "she is _blind._" In the background he could hear Firepaw scuffling with Emberkit and Honeykit now.

_"Mom! Where are you?" The silver tabby she-kit yowled, crouching low against the angry wind. Jayfeather heard the kit cry out and ran to it. The wind buffeted him as he bounded to the middle of the clearing. Now he stood over Silverkit, protecting her from some of the wind._

_He bent his head to grab her scruff, when the fearful she-kit looked up. "Who?" She asked._

He recalled that day, a tree had fallen in the hollow. No cats had been killed or badly wounded, and it had been cleared out within a moon. It'd been a small tree.

Now it made sense to Jayfeather. Siverkit had been unable to see him, or Cinderheart. And the wind had been blowing too strong for her to be able to smell him.

"No one told you, did they?" Ravenpaw broke his thoughts. He shook his head. "Well, how'd they expect you to know!"

_Silverkit padded after her siblings. "Oof!" She mewed as she ran into some one._

_"Watch it!" A voice snarled. "Are you _blind_?"_

_"She's sorry, Jayfeather!" Cinderheart mewed, padding up. She wrapped her tail protectively around Silverkit. Silverkit's head hung and she pushed her way past Jayfeather and Cinderheart. Her mother shot a glare at him._

"No wonder Silverkit was upset about the other day." Jayfeather meowed thoughtfully.

"Anyway," Ravenpaw mewed, signaling she was going to continue. "You know what it is like to be blind. She won't be able to fight! To be a warrior!" Jayfeather briefly remembered his days as Brightheart's apprentice.

"I get what you mean." He mewed, slightly resentful that he'd been unable to be a warrior.

"And, well, I've been thinking lately. She'd have to go to the elders' den early, unable to serve her clan. And I've been wanting to _fight_ with my _teeth_ and _claws_. I've been wanting to go hunting and patrol borders. I realized, I want to be a _warrior_ more than I ever wanted to be a _medicine cat_." Ravenpaw meowed clearly.

Jayfeather couldn't say he was surprised; she'd been moping around the den lately. "I see." He meowed. It'd be a shame, losing such a promising medicine cat. But he could tell she'd make a better warrior, because that was where her _heart_ lay. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ravenpaw exclaimed.

Jayfeather sighed, "alright, I'll go let Bramblestar know." He got to his paws and padded towards Highledge. Bramblestar had just climbed back up onto Highledge and was just settling down. "Bramblestar!" Jayfeather called. He quickly climbed up the rockfall, "can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course, Jayfeather. What is it?" The Thunderclan leader inquired.

"Ravenpaw has decided to train as a warrior. She realized that was her calling." There was a moment of silence between them. "Why wasn't I told Silverkit was blind?"

He heard his leader jump, startled. "You didn't _know_?" Jayfeather flicked his tail in agitation, _obviously not._ "Are you willing to take her on as an apprentice?" Jayfeather nodded. "Hmm. I think," Bramblestar paused a moment before continuing. "Cloudtail will be Ravenpaw's warrior mentor. Thank you, Jayfeather." Bramblestar said dismissively. "Tell him I want to see him, will you?" Jayfeather nodded and worked his way down the rockfall and padded towards the warriors' den. He stuck his head in real quick, he could smell Cloudtail in the den, and told him Bramblestar wanted to talk to him.

Jayfeather backed up and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. He smelled Thornclaw and Brackenfur bound into camp, followed by Foxpaw and Ashpaw. _That's weird. Thornclaw was on border patrol and Brackenfur was hunting. _He heard them climb up the rockfall.

"Bramblestar?" Thornclaw called.

"Ah, come in Thornclaw, and you too Brackenfur." Bramblestar replied._ They must be Honeykit and Emberkit's mentors._

* * *

It was getting close to sun-down when Bramblestar called a clan meeting. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here before the Highledge for a clan meeting!" His voice rung through the camp. Most of the cats were already in the clearing, even the three kits. Dovewing and the rest of her hunting patrol slid in through the gorse tunnel and dropped their catch in the fresh-kill pile before joining the others.

Once all the cats had settled down, Bramblestar continued, "Cinderheart tells me that her and Lionblaze's kits are ready to begin their apprenticeships." Murmurs spread through the clan and quietly died down, Lionblaze bent down and proudly licked each of his kit's ears. Cinderheart nodded and flicked her tail-tip encouragingly across their shoulders. Emberkit was sitting calmly, but it wasn't hard to tell he was excited. Honeykit sat next to her brother, her paws kneading the ground and her eyes anxious and excited. Silverkit, however, just gazed up at Bramblestar curiously with her blind green eyes. She sat away from Honeykit and Emberkit, strangely quiet and calm, like still water.

"And Jayfeather has told me that Ravenpaw wishes to train as a warrior," he looked at the young she cat, whose eyes were wide and happy. She nodded vigorously. "Ravenpaw," the black she-cat padded forward and Bramblestar leapt down from Highledge. "your mentor shall be Cloudtail." He nodded at the tom, who crept forward to touch noses with his apprentice. The two padded to the edge of the clearing and settled down next to Whitewing and Singingpaw, Ravenpaw's sister.

Now Bramblestar turned to the three kits. "Emberkit," The gray tom slowly padded forward. "From this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Emberpaw. Thornclaw," the golden brown tabby padded forward, he'd been sitting near the front by Brackenfur. "It has been many moons since you last had an apprentice. You shall be Emberpaw's mentor. You are brave and loyal, qualities I hope you will pass on to your apprentice." Emberpaw looked his mentor in the eye and briefly touched noses with him. The two padded over to the other apprentices, who murmured greeting to him and pressed their muzzles into his flank.

"Honeykit," the golden she-cat padded forward, it was obvious how excited and anxious she was. "From this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Honeypaw. Brackenfur," the bracken colored tabby padded forward. "You were a brilliant mentor to Hollyleaf," Bramblestar said, glancing at Lionblaze. Lionblaze nodded, approving the choice. "Brackenfur, pass your intelligence and patience on to your apprentice, Starclan knows she'll need it." Bramblestar said, his whiskers quivering with amusement.

"Why would I need _intelligence_?" Honeypaw scoffed. _Strange that she should comment on needing intelligence, and not patience._

"She's already intelligent enough, thank you." Cinderheart grumbled, it'd be murder if she were any more intelligent.

"Yes, surely you mean _self-control_?" Brackenfur put in with an amused twitch of his whiskers. Honeypaw opened her mouth to retort, but closed it at the last second and some-what reluctantly touched noses with her new mentor. Honeypaw turned and bounded to the other apprentices, who greeted her warmly with licks to the ear and shoulders, and quiet mummers. Brackenfur sighed and followed his rambunctious apprentice.

"Silverkit." The silver she-cat got to her paws and calmly padded up to Bramblestar, looking him in the eyes. Bramblestar gazed curiously at the mysterious silver tabby. He paused a moment before carefully continuing. "You are blind." Silverkit narrowed her eyes. "As is you father's brother, Jayfeather, our medicine cat." Jayfeather's neck fur bristled slightly. "I feel that you would serve your clan the best as his apprentice and successor. Learn well, for until you earn you medicine cat name, you shall be known as Silverpaw." The apprentice politely dipped her head but did not move.

"Don't forget about the Gathering tonight," she whispered softly before bounding over to Jayfeather and touching noses with him.

Bramblestar nodded and leaped back onto Highledge. "I'll be taking Graystripe, Millie, Brackenfur, Redscar, Gingerleaf, Leafpool, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Dovewing, Ivypool, Ravenpaw, Singingpaw, Foxpaw, Sunpaw, Firepaw, Ashpaw, and," Bramblestar paused, as if he hadn't meant to say 'and', "Honeypaw to the Gathering. Next time Emberpaw," he mewed, casting a glance at Emberpaw. The gray tom nodded.

* * *

_**Warriors © Erin Hunter. And well, my characters are mine. Anyway, how do you guys like chapter one? And sorry that it is so ungodly long. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, here's chapter two! How are you guys liking this so far?_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Honeypaw followed Foxpaw and Snowypaw into the apprentices' den, followed by Sunpaw and her brother, Emberpaw.

"So where do we sleep?" Emberpaw asked.

"Anywhere you want, granted it's not already taken." Whitepaw mewed, ducking into the den and flicking her tail.

"Well, is there room beside Singingpaw?" Ravenpaw asked shyly, having just entered beside her sister, Singingpaw.

Her sister scoffed, "_of course_ there is, mouse-brain!" She bounded to her nest and called over her shoulder, "why wouldn't there be?" Ravenpaw nodded and padded after her sister, settling in the nest just beside hers.

"I'm glad I decided to be a warrior." Ravenpaw mewed quietly, almost a whisper, gazing around the den.

"So am I!" Singingpaw chirped. "We'll be able to hunt, fight, and patrol together!" The others, Snowypaw, Whitepaw, Sunpaw, Foxpaw, and Firepaw, murmured in agreement. Ashpaw sat beside the entrance of the den, silent. Honeypaw quickly nodded and glanced at Ashpaw; she sat with her back to them, gazing out the entrance.

Emberpaw grunted in agreement and found a nest near Sunpaw's and Foxpaw's. Honeypaw followed him, but couldn't resist glancing at Ashpaw, worriedly, over her shoulder.

"Ignore her." Firepaw mewed, flicking his fluffy tail at his sister. The white tom with fire red paws and ears padded up to Honeypaw who'd subconsciously stopped. "Trust me, worrying about her will get your ears shredded." He mewed, flicking his fire red ears at Ashpaw and tilting his head.

Honeypaw just blinked at him, surprised. "Oh." She mewed. Firepaw twitched his whiskers, which were also surprisingly fire red. "Wonder if your warrior name is going to be Fire-ear, Firefoot, or Firewhisker?" Honeypaw mewed quietly, Firepaw could just hear her.

He shrugged. "That's up to Bramblestar." Firepaw flicked his ears again. "I was told I was named after Firestar, but also looked like Whitestorm." His eyes clouded. "I've been told I have a heart like Whitestorm's." Sighing, "I wish I could've known him, and Firestar."

Honeypaw looked at her paws, "I was told that my mother named me after her sister, Honeyfern, who was killed by a snake saving Icecloud. Cinderheart told me she was Berrynose's first mate."

Firepaw nodded and glanced at Sunpaw and flicked his tail. "I see." He glanced back at Sunpaw, who was starting to look agitated. He sighed, "sorry, I think Sunpaw has a furball stuck in his throat." Firepaw padded towards the bright ginger tom, casting a some-what regretful glance over his shoulder, as if he'd wanted to talk with her more.

Honeypaw turned and continued padding towards her brother, who was staring off into space. She sat in the nest beside his and gave his ear a quick lick before murmuring, "I'll tell you _everything_ that happens at the Gathering when I get back, I promise."

"And tell me what Mistystar, Blackstar, and Onestar look like, 'kay?" Emberpaw asked, giving her shoulder a quick lick to her shoulder in return.

Honeypaw nodded and padded out of the den. She bounded towards the medicine cats' den and crouched beside the entrance. "Silverpaw?" Honeypaw called quietly.

Before long, Honeypaw saw her sister's silver tabby head poke out. "What is it, Honeypaw?" Silverpaw asked, uncharacteristically, softly. "Jayfeather is going over the basics of herbs, not that he needs to." She quickly added.

Honeypaw twitched her whiskers in slight amusement and kneaded the ground with her paws for a moment before blurting, "you're going to the Gathering, right?"

Silverpaw nodded. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." Honeypaw mewed, pressing her muzzle against her sister's briefly, before they heard Jayfeather call something.

"What?" Silverpaw mewed, looking over her shoulder.

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "Move." He repeated, standing just behind his new apprentice.

Silverpaw scrambled out of the den and stood beside her sister while Jayfeather padded out of the den. He bounded towards the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed a rabbit. Honeypaw glanced at her sister, who shrugged and bounded after the medicine cat.

Honeypaw was startled when Jayfeather flicked his tail to her. She hesitantly padded forward. "You should eat before we leave for the Gathering." He mewed. Then he shocked Honeypaw, and likely Silverpaw too, even more. Jayfeather nudged Silverpaw's flank, mewing, "we can share the rabbit." He picked his rabbit up again and dragged it over to a patch of ground near the thorn tunnel, Silverpaw cautiously following.

"Okay then," Honeypaw mewed, letting each word trail. She saw Silverpaw and Jayfeather settle down and tear into the rabbit. Honeypaw shook her head and grabbed herself a plump mouse. She looked around, tempted to follow Silverpaw and Jayfeather, but something stopped her. Slowly, her eyes were pulled to Ashpaw eating a squirrel a little away from the other apprentices. Was it normal for Ashpaw to be alone? _And when did the others come out?_

Honeypaw bounded over to her, "would you like to share a mouse?" She asked, glancing at the gray she-cat's squirrel. "That squirrel looks small," Honeypaw added.

"Sure," Ashpaw mewed, biting into her squirrel. Honeypaw settled down and took a bite of the mouse and chewed slowly. She passed Ashpaw the mouse as the gray apprentice swallowed the last of her squirrel. The gray flecked she-cat took a bite of the mouse and passed it back to Honeypaw.

"Do you always eat alone?" Honeypaw asked, tilting her head to the side. Ashpaw looked over at Honeypaw from the corner of her eyes, bringing a paw up to wash behind her ears.

After a few moments of silence, the gray apprentice answered. "Now-a-days. I used to eat with my brother, Firepaw. Who has taken quite an interest in you." Ashpaw tilted her head. "You should've been apprenticed a little under a half-moon ago." She looked up, the sun had set, the last dying colors of the sky receding as the moon rose. "We should be about ready to go." Honeypaw stared at her new-found friend as if she'd been struck dumb. Ashpaw got to her paws while Honeypaw finished her mouse and scrambled up.

"Why don't you eat with him anymore?" Honeypaw decided not to focus on her friend's strange comments. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know what Ashpaw meant by either of them.

Ashpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "the same reason you aren't eating with your brother." Honeypaw let that sink for a moment, before tilting her head to the side in confusion. Her friend sighed, "Sunpaw. He's annoying." She paused, "I've heard some of the warriors say that Sunpaw reminds them of Berrynose."

"He was a bit of a pain in the nursery." Honeypaw offered. _Then again, he also smelled terrible._

A howl announced that they were about to leave for the gathering. Honeypaw and Ashpaw bounded towards the gorse tunnel. Honeypaw fell in next to her father. "Are you nervous?" Lionblaze asked quietly.

Honeypaw nodded, "A bit." She looked at her father looking warmly at her. She saw herself reflected in his eyes. "Wait... isn't Ashpaw Cinderheart's apprentice? How has she been keeping up on her training?" Honeypaw mewed.

Lionblaze sighed, "That, Honeypaw, was very off topic. Poppyfrost has been training her for your mother, to answer your question." Honeypaw didn't get the chance to answer. Bramblestar gave the signal, and they all bounded out of the camp.

Honeypaw cursed her short legs, but her father seemed to be going slow so she could keep up. _Can't wait until I'm bigger, then he won't be slowed down by me!_ She thought. "Whoa, is that what Windclan smells like?" They were down by the lake, now entering Windclan territory. Honeypaw cast a glance at her father who nodded. "It smells weird." At that he let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"My father is a Windclan cat." The golden warrior meowed. "I wonder if he'll be at the Gathering?" No sooner than he meowed that, they saw a Windclan patrol approach them. There were a _lot_ of cats, and the stench was over-powering. Bramblestar stopped his own patrol and waited until Onestar and his patrol arrived.

"Hello, Onestar." Bramblestar meowed. "Is something wrong?" The leader of Thunderclan tilt his head to the side.

"Hello Bramblestar, and no nothing is wrong. Mind if we travel with you and your clan?" Onestar meowed.

Lionblaze tapped Honeypaw's shoulder with his tail-tip and pointed to a smoky black tom. "That's Crowfeather, my father." He mewed quietly in Honeypaw's ear. That made Crowfeather her own kin.

"I can see the resemblance between him and Jayfeather." Honeypaw mewed back.

Jayfeather's ears twitched, "I heard that." He mewed plainly. Lionblaze and Honeypaw glanced at each other, letting out quiet_ mrrow_'s of laughter.

They barely heard Bramblestar, "We wouldn't mind at all. But we should get going, otherwise two clans will be late." And then they were running again.

* * *

"Be careful, the bark gets slippery." Lionblaze warned Honeypaw. Her sister had just climbed over with Jayfeather right on her tail. Somehow Honeypaw figured her father would be hovering over her as she crossed. She nodded and clambered up onto the trunk, slowly climbing over. She found footholds on the knots and branches of the fallen tree, but Lionblaze was right. It was very slippery. "Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

_Very encouraging._ Honeypaw thought as she leapt down onto the island. She heard her father land right behind her. "Whoa." She mewed in awe as she pushed through the bushes. "That is a big tree. Who is that?" She pointed at a big white tom with jet black paws sitting on the tree.

"That's Blackstar, the leader of Shadowclan." Crowfeather mewed, emerging next to her. "Go mingle with other apprentices while we wait for Riverclan to get here." Lionblaze nodded, and the two toms slid off in opposite directions, leaving Honeypaw alone.

Crowfeather went to look for the young black toms that'd been with him earlier. Actually they were dark smoky gray, almost, but not quite, black. He wanted to introduce them to someone. He found them mingling with a white tom with fire red paws and ears that he recognized as a Thunderclan apprentice. What was his name, Flamepaw? Firepaw? And two Shadowclan apprentices that he had also seen around, Dapplepaw and Tortoisepaw. Crowfeather still thought those were ironic names. Dapplepaw had a brown, gray, and black dappled pelt and her sister was a multi-colored tortoiseshell with a black nose.

The air around the five apprentices was surprisingly calm, considering how much Thunderclan and Shadowclan disliked each other. Crowfeather crept through the shadows towards the young cats.

"We have three new apprentices." Firepaw mewed, before adding, "Two of them are here tonight."

"Who?" One of the dark gray Windclan apprentices asked. Crowfeather identified Moonpaw, he was one of the two Crowfeather was looking for.

Firepaw meowed, "Honeypaw," flicking his tail-tip towards the golden she-cat. "And her sister Silverpaw," he pointed towards a silver shadow beside Jayfeather. "She's Jayfeather's new apprentice."

"I thought Ravenpaw was Jayfeather's apprentice?" Dapplepaw mewed. The other Windclan apprentice tilted his head. He was the other cat Crowfeather was looking for. His name was also Ravenpaw. _How confusing._ Crowfeather thought.

At this, Firepaw shuffled his paws, "She _was_ his apprentice, but she decided she'd rather train as a warrior."

Crowfeather sighed and stepped out of the shadows, he was done eavesdropping on Breezepelt's kits. "Crowfeather!" The two gray, almost black, apprentices scrambled to their paws. Moonpaw had icy blue eyes while Ravenpaw had amber eyes.

Signaling with his tail for his kin to follow him, he mewed, "Come on, you two." He quickly added, "I want to introduce you to someone."

"Later," Dapplepaw mewed quietly as the Windclan apprentices followed Crowfeather.

Moonpaw looked back at Dapplepaw, some-what warmly-_too warmly_, "Later." Ravenpaw rolled his eyes at his litter-mate.

Crowfeather weaved between cats of Shadowclan, Thunderclan, and Windclan, thinking it strange that Riverclan hadn't showed up yet. He ducked under a bush, his underbelly fur scraping across the leaf-littered floor. He looked back to see Ravenpaw and Moonpaw duck under the bush with more ease than himself. He snorted and sat on one edge. He could still see the main hollow and could still be seen, but it was quieter over here.

"Hey, Crowfeather." A small voice mewed. He turned his head to see Leafpool scramble into the small clearing. "How have you been?"

"Hello, Leafpool. I've been fine, and you?" Crowfeather replied, aware of the questioning glances Ravenpaw and Moonpaw shot him.

"It's been nice. Never seen so many apprentices at once!" She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Speaking of apprentices, who are these two?"

Crowfeather draped his tail over Moonpaw's shoulder, "These are Breezepelt and Heathertail's kits, Moonpaw and," Crowfeather moved his tail to tap Ravenpaw's shoulder, "Ravenpaw."

"Breezepelt's? Didn't you run him off when..." Leafpool's gaze shifted to the two young toms. "How much do you know about the attack on the clans by the Dark Forest?"

Moonpaw and Ravenpaw glanced at each other. It was Moonpaw that replied, "We know they were led by Tigerstar."

"And how much do you know about him?" She mewed inquiringly. Moonpaw and Ravenpaw looked at Crowfeather.

"How much should we know?" Ravenpaw meowed, tilting his head to the side. Moonpaw covered his littermates mouth with his tail.

"Not much. Only that he was Shadowclan's leader before Blackstar. And that he is Bramblestar's father." Leafpool twitched her ears. Crowfeather couldn't help but wonder what the small brown tabby was thinking.

She lifted one white paw and began to wash behind her ears. "Well, you are right. Tigerstar was the leader of Shadowclan and he is Bramblestar's father. Much to his displeasure." Leafpool dropped her paw. "Anyway, you're father, Breezepelt sided with Dark Forest and tried killing Lionblaze. Crowfeather stopped him." She looked at Crowfeather.

"Why?" The gray apprentices asked in usion. Crowfeather grunted.

The brothers turned to look at the senior warrior. "Because Lionblaze is also my kit. So are Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Too bad I never got to tell her that." The apprentices eyes opened wide. "I wasn't about to see one of my kits kill another. Even if the other was half-clan." He mewed, looking at Leafpool. "Why don't you two go mingle with those Thunderclan apprentices?"

The two opened their mouths to say something, before abrutly slamming their jaws shut. They nodded vigoriously before bounding towards a group of apprentices. Crowfeather noted that Honeypaw was among them.

"It's going to take them some getting used to, being related to Thunderclan cats." Leafpool mummered. Crowfeather nodded.

"So long as they don't act like their father I won't have to shred their ears." He replied evenly. "Do you want to know something? I actually miss that bur in my pelt." Crowfeather wondered if Leafpool understood what he met. He looked over to see her nod.

A yowl announced the arrival of Riverclan. Mistystar wasted no time leaping onto the Great Oak. She, however, did not call the gathering to a start and prevented Blackstar from doing so as well. She mewed quietly with the other leaders.

* * *

Honeypaw smelled the arrival of Riverclan before she heard them. They smelled weird. _The smell like fish._ Honeypaw sighed,_ they do eat fish._ They entered the clearing and many of them spread out to mingle. She was so focused on their arrival, she barely heard Moonpaw.

"What?" She mewed. Next to the dark gray apprentice, who must've been a couple moons older than her, was his brother and a Shadowclan apprentice. She said her name was Amberpaw-most likely because of her eye color. The Shadowclan apprentice had rich brown fur with light brown flecks on her back, ears and forehead, and tail-top.

"This is your first Gathering, right?" He repeated. Honeypaw nodded. "And that's your sister?" The icy blue eyed tom gestured towards Silverpaw.

"Yeah, she's Jayfeather's apprentice. And that's our father," Honeypaw nodded towards Lionblaze. Moonpaw and Ravenpaw's eyes followed her gesture to the golden tabby warrior. "Isn't this your first Gathering too?" The golden she-cat mewed to Amberpaw.

"Yeah. My sister is over there," she pointed at a small black dappled she-cat next to Littlecloud, "She's Littlecloud's apprentice. And that is my brother, Tigerpaw, standing next to Ratscar. Who are they talking to?"

Honeypaw followed Amberpaw's gaze, "Oh, that's Redscar and Sunpaw and Foxpaw. Sunpaw can be so annoying. I'm pretty sure Redscar was Shadowclan before she joined Thunderclan."

"May I join you?" A small voice mewed. They all jumped a bit and looked at the pretty Riverclan apprentice. She looked about a moon or so older than Honeypaw. She had unusual spotted white fur and pale green eyes.

"Sure." Ravenpaw mewed, scooting closer to his brother. He turned to Moonpaw and breathed something in his ear. Honeypaw flicked her ear. Amberpaw also scooted closer to Ravenpaw. _Thank Starclan for miracles. I thought she was going to scoot towards me!_

"Thank you." _She's so quiet,_ Honeypaw thought.

A yowl prevented any further conversation they might have. The looked up at the Great Oak, sitting down beside each other. Thankfully the Riverclan apprentice settled between Honeypaw and Amberpaw. "The name is Spottedpaw." She mewed quietly.

"Honeypaw." The golden apprentice replied. "And that is Amberpaw, Ravenpaw, and Moonpaw."

"Quiet." A voice mewed, flatly. Honeypaw looked to her right and saw Crowfeather and Leafpool sitting beside each other, gazing up at Mistystar, who had just called the meeting.

"Do you wish to start?" Mistystar asked Onestar. He nodded and stepped forward as Mistystar stepped back.

"Windclan fairs well. We have a new warrior, Bramblebuzzard." The leader of Windclan nodded towards a light brown tabby tom. At the mention of his name he sat up a little straighter.

"Bramblebuzzard! Bramblebuzzard!" It wasn't just Windclan yowling the newly made warrior's name.

Onestar let the noise die down on its own before continuing, "We have had a few encounters with dogs this green-leaf. Crowfeather, Moonpaw, Ravenpaw, and Heathertail drove one of them off." Many yowls of approval went up, before being silenced by Onestar. "You are next, Bramblestar."

"Thank you, Onestar." Bramblestar meowed as he stepped forward to replace Windclan's leader. "We have three new apprentices, two of which are here tonight. Honeypaw and Silverpaw." Honeypaw was surprised by the yowls of approval she heard, not just from Thunderclan. She almost wanted to shrink into her den, or the nursery. Crowfeather laid his tail across her shoulders. She took that as his way of trying to encourage her. _Just like Lionblaze._ "And our apprentice Ravenpaw has decided to train as a warrior rather than a medicine cat. Silverpaw is now Jayfeather's apprentice."

"Jayfeather is a murderer just like Tigerstar." Honeypaw heard Amberpaw mutter.

"Is not!" Honeypaw growled.

"Is too!" Amberpaw stood up and hissed. Honeypaw couldn't help herself. She rose to the challenge the Shadowclan apprentice issued, and stood up.

"Prove it!" The golden apprentice put one paw forward.

"Uh-oh." Spottedpaw meowed, scrambling backwards. Bramblestar noticed the commotion. Every cat noticed.

"We all know he drowned Flametail!" Amberpaw thrust her muzzle in Honeypaw's face. Honeypaw raised unsheathed claws and raked them down the brown she-cats muzzle.

Amberpaw staggered a bit, then she launched herself at Honeypaw. Honeypaw rolled backwards with Amberpaw raking her claws down Honeypaw's soft belly. Honeypaw bit into her shoulder.

* * *

Bramblestar was horrified. He was shocked that Honeypaw had gotten into a fight on her first Gathering, or at any Gathering at that matter. He looked up at the sky. Starclan had to know what was going on! But there wasn't a single cloud in sight.

"Honeypaw!" Lionblaze growled. The golden tabby tom launched himself across the clearing, swerving around other cats. He grabbed his daughter by her scruff and gave her a rough shake. Bramblestar saw Dawnpelt do the same to Amberpaw.

He then heard Dawnpelt meow, "But Amberpaw is right. Jayfeather is a murderer." Several Thunderclan cats hissed.

"Enough!" Blackstar hissed. The black footed tom was glaring at Dawnpelt. "Not another sound out of the two of you!" Bramblestar watched Blackstar relax the fur on his back. "I apologize, Bramblestar. Neither of those two know when to keep their muzzles shut." They watched as Dawnpelt and Amberpaw slunk into the shadows.

"That was unexpected." Bramblestar meowed plainly. Turning his gaze to Honeypaw, he mewed, "I expected better Honeypaw. Couldn't you have just ignored her?"

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Lionblaze growled. Honeypaw bowed her head.

"Sorry Bramblestar. Sorry father. But what would you have done if a Shadowclan cat called one of your kin a murderer?" She asked Bramblestar.

"Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were murderers." Now his mew held an icy tone to it. Honeypaw's eyes opened wide and she looked down at her paws kneading the ground. "Make sure it doesn't happen again." She nodded, and shrank. Sighing, Bramblestar turned to Blackstar. "I do believe that it is your turn."

Blackstar nodded and stepped forward, "Shadowclan has fared well and also has three new apprentices. One of which you just met. The other two are Tigerpaw and Nightpaw, Littlecloud's apprentice. Ratscar and Tigerheart drove a fox off of our territory with the help of Talonpaw. We think it may have crossed into your territory." Blackstar nodded at Bramblestar. _Strange that he didn't try pinning that fight on us. He probably will later._ Bramblestar nodded in response to the Shadowclan leader. "Mistystar."

Riverclan's gray-blue leader stepped forward, "Riverclan has also fared well. As usual twolegs and their kits have been playing in the lake and scaring some of the fish. We have three new warriors, Dawnsplash, Rainfall, and Stormpelt." She nodded at a golden she-cat and two gray toms, one dark and the other light.

"Dawnsplash! Rainfall! Stormpelt!" Mistystar let them cheer before raising her tail for silence.

"We also have a new deputy, Shadowfall. Reedwhisker retired to the elders' den." She looked around. "This Gathering is dismissed."

* * *

_**Honeypaw... really? Anyway... review! Oh, and chapter three will take longer for me to get published, because I still have to finish writing it. AND, yes, I will try to make ch. 3 sweet and short. Yeah, you're welcome.**_


	3. Filler Chapter

_**So, I **_**was****_ going to give you guys an actual chapter, but I kinda realized none of you know my adult cats, or really any of them except Honeypaw. So this chapter* is to clarify this, and not just for Thunderclan-I have cats in all four, so this is going to be clarification for all four. I also want to address the apprentices and kits in The Last Hope-I have given them warrior names as well._**

* * *

Warriors (Fan characters) (by name, A-Z):

_Thunderclan:_ Gingerleaf; Redscar; Spottedear.

Gingerleaf is a ginger-and-black tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and white paws. Former loner. Her and Spottedear are the kits of Frost (FC) and Ashfur. They joined the clan several moons ago, before the death of Ashfur, around the age of 10 moons and were apprenticed for two moons before earning their warrior names.

Redscar is a red she-cat with a scar on her right shoulder. Formerly Shadowclan. Littermate of Russetheart and Oakfall(deceased) and kin of Foxpaw and Sunpaw, Dapplepaw and Tortoisepaw. She left Shadowclan due to her kin, Crimsonpool, trying to kill her. She later killed Crimsonpool during the fight with Dark Forest. Her mentor was Ratscar of Shadowclan.

Spottedear is a pale gray tom with unusual smoky gray, almost black, spots. Former loner. Littermate of Gingerleaf and father of Ashpaw and Firepaw.

_Shadowclan:_ Russetheart; Thistlepelt; Windingclaw.

Russetheart is a white tom with pale brown-and-ginger splotches and amber eyes. Littermate of Redscar and father of Tortoisepaw and Dapplepaw, kin of Foxpaw and Sunpaw. He later helped his sister kill Crimsonpool during the fight with Dark Forest.

Thistlepelt is a mottled gray-brown tom with constantly prickly fur. Littermate of Windingclaw.

Windingclaw is a small mottled brown she-cat with pale blue eyes.

_Windclan:_ Bramblebuzzard; Thistletail.

Bramblebuzzard is a long-furred light brown tabby tom with a white tail tip. Son of Thistletail.

Thistletail is a light brown tom with white paws and a white tail-tip. Father of Bramblebuzzard.

_Riverclan:_ Dawnsplash; Fawnshade; Owleye; Rainfall; Riverbracken; Shadowfall; Silverstripe; Stormpelt; Whitenose; Wolfsplash.

Dawnsplash is a dappled cream-colored she-cat with a golden splash on her chest. Littermate of Rainfall and Stormpelt.

Fawnshade is cream-and-black colored she-cat with green eyes. She is the littermate of Wolfsplash and daughter of Shadowfall and Splashspeckle(deceased).

Owleye is a white tome with a gray tipped tail and a gray stripe runs over his left eye. He is the littermate of Whitenose and father of Echokit and Lilykit, and Snowypaw and Whitepaw, and the mate of Silverstripe.

Rainfall is a gray tom with unusual black spots and dark paws and hind-stockings. Littermate of Dawnsplash and Stormpelt.

Riverbracken is a white tom with faint gray paws and ears and tail tip and a bushy tail.

Shadowfall is a mottled black tom with green eyes. He is the father of Fawnshade and Wolfsplash, and was the mate of Splashspeckle before she died.

Silverstripe is a silver-and-white tortoiseshell tabby she-cat. Formerly a member of Thunderclan(temporary). Littermate of Riverbracken and mother of Snowypaw, Whitepaw (Thunderclan), Echokit and Lilykit, and is the mate of Owleye.

Stormpelt is a dark gray tom with amber eyes and a white tipped tail and chest. Littermate of Dawnsplash and Rainfall.

Whitenose is a pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and ears. Littermate of Owleye.

Wolfsplash is a brown she-cat with white and black splotches, gray specks, and a dark brown mask around her eyes and ears.

* * *

Apprentices (Fan characters) (By age, oldest to youngest):

_Thunderclan:_ Snowypaw; Whitepaw; Ravenpaw; Singingpaw; Sunpaw; Foxpaw; Ashpaw; Firepaw; Emberpaw; Honeypaw; Silverpaw.

Snowypaw is a thick-furred white she-cat with gray eyes. Littermate of Whitepaw. Her mentor is Bramblestar.

Whitepaw is a white she-cat with green eyes. Littermate of Snowypaw. Her mentor is Mousewhisker.

Ravenpaw is a black she-cat with green eyes and a feathery coat. Former medicine cat apprentice. She is the littermate of Singingpaw.

Singingpaw is a smoky gray, almost black, she-cat with rich amber eyes and a feathery coat. Littermate of Ravenpaw. Her mentor is Whitewing.

Sunpaw is a broad shouldered bright ginger tom with golden eyes. Formerly Shadowclan as a kit. Littermate of Foxpaw. His mentor is Seedfur.

Foxpaw is a thick furred reddish she-cat with white paws and hind-stockings. Former Shadowclan as a kit. Littermate of Sunpaw. Her mentor is Lilytail.

Ashpaw is a light gray(with darker flecks) she-cat with a long-furred tail and dark blue eyes. Littermate of Firepaw and kit of Spottedear. She was named after Ashfur. Her mentor is Cinderheart.

Firepaw is a big white tom with fire colored paws and ears and whiskers and large paws. Littermate of Ashpaw and kit of Spotted ear. He was named after Firestar. His mentor is Lionblaze.

Emberpaw is a big thick-furred gray tom with amber eyes and large paws. Littermate of Honeypaw and Silverpaw, and kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. His mentor is Thornclaw.

Honeypaw is a brilliant thick-furred golden she-cat with amber eyes and large paws. Littermate of Emberpaw and Silverpaw, and kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Her mentor is Brackenfur.

Silverpaw is a silver tabby she-cat with blind green eyes and a feathery coat. Littermate of Emberpaw and Honeypaw, and kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. She is the current medicine cat apprentice, her mentor is Jayfeather.

_Shadowclan:_ Dapplepaw; Tortoisepaw; Talonpaw; Pinepaw; Tigerpaw; Amberpaw; Nightpaw.

Dapplepaw is a black-and-brown-and-gray dappled she-cat. Littermate of Tortoisepaw and kit of Russetheart and kin of Foxpaw and Sunpaw, and Redscar.

Tortoisepaw is a multi-colored tortoiseshell she-cat with a black nose. Littermate of Dapplepaw and kit of Russetheart and kin of Foxpaw and Sunpaw, and Redscar.

Talonpaw is a dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. Littermate of Pinepaw.

Pinepaw is a light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. Littermate of Talonpaw.

Tigerpaw is a broad-shouldered rich brown tabby tom with big, powerful paws and pale green eyes. Littermate of Amberpaw and Nightpaw, and kit of Dawnpelt.

Amberpaw is a rich brown she-cat with light brown flecks on her back, sides, ears and forehead, and on the top-side of her tail, and has peircing amber eyes. Littermate of Tigerpaw and Nightpaw, and kit of Dawnpelt.

Nightpaw is a small dappled black she-cat with amber eyes. Littermate of Tigerpaw and Amberpaw, and kit of Dawnpelt. She is the medicine cat apprentice, and apprentice of Littlecloud.

_Windclan:_ Blossompaw; Ravenpaw; Moonpaw.

Blossompaw is a small tortoiseshell-and-ginger-and-cream she-cat with icy blue eyes. She will be a warrior in a moon or so.

Ravenpaw is a smoky, almost black, gray tom with amber eyes. Littermate of Moonpaw, kit of Breezepelt(exiled) and Heathertail, and kin of Crowfeather.

Moonpaw is a smoky, almost black, gray tom with icy blue eyes. Littermate of Ravenpaw, kit of Breezepelt(exiled) and Heathertail, and kin of Crowfeather.

_Riverclan:_ Graypaw; Starpaw; Stonepaw; Sootpaw; Spottedpaw.

Graypaw is a gray tabby tom with black ears, black splashed along his muzzle and stripes and has blue eyes. Littermate of Starpaw and Stonepaw.

Starpaw is a silver she-cat with light blue eyes. She was named by a member of Starclan via. Mistystar. Littermate of Stonepaw and Graypaw.

Stonepaw is a dark gray tom with blue eyes. Littermate of Graypaw and Starpaw.

* * *

Kits and 'Paws' from The Last Hope: Lilykit - Lilytail; Seedkit - Seedfur; Cherrypaw - Cherryfur; Molepaw - Moleclaw; Amberkit - Amberpelt; Dewkit -Dewclaw.

* * *

_**Alright, so here's this. I have this irking feeling I forgot one of the kits :/ Any way, I hope this makes things make a bit more sense, like who Redscar is and such. This was mostly to give you a feel for some more of my characters. I should have chapter three up soon. **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So what happened?" Cinderheart and the rest of the Moonhigh patrol had just returned to camp. She took one look at Honeypaw, "Lionblaze! Why is Honeypaw scratched up! Did she get into a disagreement with a thorn bush?" Cinderheart wrapped her tail around Honeypaw.

"No. She got into a fight with a Shadowclan apprentice." Lionblaze growled, obviously still displeased with his daughter's behavior. "The apprentice called Jayfeather a murderer." Cinderheart's eyes widened in disbelief. Even more so when Honeypaw pushed past her and into the crowded Apprentices' den.

"Honeypaw!" Emberpaw mewed. He saw the scratches and his eyes widened. "What happened to you?"

Honeypaw sighed. "I got into a fight with a Shadowclan apprentice that called Jayfeather a murderer." Emberpaw's eyes held a look of dismay._ It's either a look of dismay or disappointment that I got into a fight at a Gathering. I get it already!_ She marched across the den, vaguely aware of a hurt feeling flowing from her brother. "I'm tired. And I'm going to sleep." She didn't curl up in the nest she'd picked earlier. Right now she just wanted to be alone. Instead she found an empty nest in the very back of the den, away from the other apprentices and circled in it.

Honeypaw curled her tail over her nose and closed her eyes. She hadn't realized how sore and tired she was. As soon as her eyelids shut she was asleep.

Honeypaw awoke to a paw prodding her in the side, "Go away." She mumbled, batting a paw at the offender while her other paw covered her eyes.

"Get up sleepy-head." Emberpaw meowed. "It's sunhigh and Brackenfur and Thornclaw wants to show us the territory!" He nuzzled his sister's other paw off of her muzzle.

Honeypaw half opened an eye and sighed. "Alright, I'm up." She pushed herself to her paws and followed her littermate out of the den. Her scratches still hurt from last nigh. "I should probably go see Jayfeather for an ointment first." Emberpaw nodded and she bounded towards the medicine cats' den.

"It's over there." Jayfeather mewed rather flatly. Honeypaw looked in the direction Jayfeather had gestured. "Silverpaw will apply it for you."

Silverpaw squeezed through the opening between the herb store and the den, gently grabbing the ointment. "Be careful not to lick your fur." She mewed dipping her paw into the ointment. Silverpaw applied it to the scratches, though Honeypaw wasn't sure how her blind sister knew where they were.

When her sister had finished applying the ointment to her scratches she mewed, "Thank you," and backed out of the den. Her scratches felt better already. Honeypaw bounded towards the three toms. "So exploring the territory?" She asked.

Brackenfur nodded and led them out of the camp and up the crest sheltering the hollow. The golden brown tom kept looking back to make sure Honeypaw and Emberpaw were keeping up. At the top of the crest he paused.

Honeypaw stood next to him, observing the territory. "Over there is our border with Windclan; it's marked by the stream." He gestured with his tail. "Over there is the Old Thunderpath and then there's our Shadowclan border, marked by the Twoleg path. That's Sky Oak by the lake, and across the lake is Riverclan territory."

Honeypaw and Emberpaw looked at each key location he pointed to. "Alright, now let's show you the territory _properly._" Thornclaw said, bounding back down the crest, following by the apprentices with Brackenfur bringing up the rear. "We'll start with the Windclan border." And so they were bounding through the leafy forest, dodging trees and bushes alike. When Emberpaw went skidding into a briar bush and rolled head over heels out of it with patches of fur missing, neither Honeypaw nor the mentors could hold back their _mrrows_ of laughter. Emberpaw glared thorns at them, and after a few moments they continued to the stream, with Honeypaw and Emberpaw struggling to keep up to the older toms.

Honeypaw seemed to be having a harder time keeping up than her brother, thanks to her scratches.

Even so, it wasn't long before they reached the stream marking the border. Honeypaw leaned over the stream and bent down to lap at it. "What do you know? It's the troublesome apprentice from The Gathering." A voice meowed from the Windclan side. Honeypaw's head snapped up and she backed away. She saw Owlwhisker, Crowfeather, Moonpaw, and Ravenpaw standing on the other side. She briefly brightened up at the sight of her kin before she caught the icy glare in Owlwhisker's eyes.

She backed up away from the stream as Brackenfur called out greetings. "Is something wrong?" Brackenfur asked, getting a snort from Owlwhisker. "The stream is neither yours nor ours, both clans have right to it, and she was still on our territory."

* * *

Silverpaw padded silently behind Jayfeather, weaving around trees and bushes. He didn't try to converse either. The blind medicine cat didn't even give his apprentice, he knew she could smell the bark of the trees and leaves on the bushes, she could feel the ground beneath her paws dip and slope.

Jayfeather was showing her the best places for herbs. First, he was showing her the best place to find catnip; the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, by the Old Thunderpath. He was going to circle around the territory, finishing with the stock of marigold in the trees above the crest of the hollow. The tabby swerved another tree and briefly wondered what his apprentice was thinking. He briefly walked her thoughts just so he got an impression of what the blind she-cat was thinking.

He couldn't help but stop abruptly, causing her to bump into him. "What?" She asked mutinously.

Either she wasn't thinking about anything at all, or he really _couldn't_ walk her thoughts at all. "Huh? Oh, I just remembered that Blackstar said that his clan chased a fox out of their territory and it may have crossed over to ours."

"So? I haven't smelt anything strange."

"Do you even know what a fox smells like?" Jayfeather asked.

"Tigerheart and Ratscar had a strange smell on them that wasn't just their clan's scent." He blinked a few times, she noticed that? He didn't respond, but turned and weaved around a tree and continued to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. They got there rather quickly and he paused.

"Alright, what do you smell?" He asked, suddenly feeling patronized waves coming off of his apprentice.

"I've been in the medicine den before. This is catnip and there is a bit of thyme here too. And above the hollow is the strong scent of marigold." She responded.

Jayfeather sighed, he saw a bit of himself in her. "Fair enough. I'll just assume you know your herbs."

"_Of course I do!_" She snapped. He heard her breathing in the air, "There is mostly catnip here, but there is also thyme, some garlic, a willow tree over there where we can get willow bark and leaves, sorrel, and... a bit of stinging nettle." She said.

Jayfeather nodded and then realized how useless that was. "Impression, you do know your herbs. I take care of the catnip here-"

"-in case of green cough or white cough."

"Yes..."

"I would guess we get horsetail from our Shadowclan border and down by the lake."

"Okay, we're down with the tour of the territory if you already know this. Let's go collect some marigold and get back to camp." Silverpaw nodded and followed him as he bounded back in the direction of the camp, swerving around tree trunks and dodging bushes. He kept his ears turned slightly back to make sure she was following.

Silverpaw was panting and her legs were burning from trying to keep up with him, from the sounds of it. Jayfeather slowed down a little, but maintained a fast pace.

Before too long they were climbing the crest above the hollow, and then the trees where his sister had planted marigold. He heard Silverpaw pant and drop to the ground at the base of the tree for a moment before pushing herself to her paws and jumping up, latching against the soft bark. He tilted his head down, as if watching her as she scrambled up to the branch with him.

"Why is there marigold in a _tree?_" She asked, padding towards the marigold.

"My sister planted it here so that rabbits couldn't get it." He heard his apprentice carefully nip at the stem of a few and then gather them in her mouth. "Take those back to the den and sort them out." He said, moving aside so she could awkwardly climb down the tree. Then he turned to the marigold and gathered some, himself, and climbed down after her.

When he entered the den, his apprentice was sorting through the marigold. He added his to the pile. By now it was sunhigh. "When you finish, get some fresh-kill to eat." He said over his shoulder as he ducked out of the Medicine Cat den and padded over to the fresh kill pile.

He smelled Lionblaze, Firepaw, Cinderheart, and Ashpaw approach, and then heard the gorse tunnel rattle as they entered with fresh kill in each of their mouths. Lionblaze was carrying two squirrels and a mouse, Firepaw had a pigeon, Cinderheart had two vole, and Ashpaw had a rabbit that was bigger than her, so she ended up dragging it.

An impressive catch for so early on in New-leaf.

* * *

_**Okay, so here's my actual chapter to go with the filler :)**_


End file.
